Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming machine may enable the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one cent, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. This wager may be made by the player a single time or multiple times in a single play of the primary game. For instance, a slot game may have one or more paylines and the slot game may enable the player to make a wager on each payline in a single play of the primary game. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine, such as a slot game, may enable players to make wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of the primary or base game ranging, for example, from one credit up to 125 credits (e.g., five credits on each of 25 separate paylines). This is also true for others wagering games, such as video draw poker, where players can wager one or more credits on each hand and where multiple hands can be played simultaneously. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that different players play at substantially different wagering amounts or levels and at substantially different rates of play.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
One such secondary or bonus game for slot games provides a player one or more free spins. In these gaming devices, upon an occurrence of a triggering event in the primary game, the gaming device provides a free spin mode or sequence wherein one or more free spins of the reels are provided to the player. The player plays the free spin mode or sequence, likely receives one or more awards during one or more of the free spins and returns to the primary game. Free spin modes or sequences that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are attractive to players. A need exists to provide new ways to provide awards in one or more free spin modes or sequences.
In recent years, gaming has become a more social leisure activity. Gaming establishments often strive for ways to enable players to work together in gaming. Working together creates camaraderie among the players and provides an enhanced gaming experience. Certain secondary or bonus games include a group gaming aspect wherein a plurality of players participate in a group bonus game for one or more bonus awards. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide new bonus games which include a group gaming aspect, wherein a plurality of players playing at linked gaming machines participate in a group bonus game for one or more bonus awards.